Timeline of events
This a chronological timelines of the entire known universe, for actual timelines see this page. '' Beginning of the universe to the end of Myrkri *Halloviah is attacked by Fuk-Thar *The Architect finds a finger of Fuk-Thar and use his knowledge to create a weapon to catalyse the magical energy within the finger, it will be later called the Sceptre of the Architect *The Architect kills Fuk-Thar, upon harvesting his energy he became a god. *Along with the last Hallovians (Hellios, Zaphos, Grudix, Armalys, Selene and Mortus) they plan to recreate the world. *After shaping the land (Kyriah), the Architect and Hellios argue about if human should have consiousness or not. *Hellios takes the Sceptre of the Architect and kill his brother the Architect. *Hellios become a god. *Fearing potential corruption (due to power) he split his power between the others Hallovians, thus making the others gods. *Gods try things with the concept of evolution; after sppeding up time using the core, the result is acceptable and ld to the creation of more humans on Kyriah. *Hellios eventually found out that the Architect linked his soul to the universe; after multiples attempts he create the first soul container. *Hellios find out that, only some specific souls is able to suitably recieve the Architect *The soul of thre Architect break free as the soul was not "stimuled" enough. *Hellios found a second suitable soul. *Latter on, Hellios attempts many experiments with humans, this eventually ended up becoming vampires. *Hellios create Glacidae, another dimension. *Hellios put create vampires on Glacidae. *Vampires killed each others until alliances were made. *After some time, the allied vampires slowly started to devlop into a society. *Zaphos attempted some experiments with vampires, it eventually lead to vampires worshipping Zaphos. *Hellios create the second soul container. *The second soul container die from old age, a vampire named Melliah recieve the soul of the Architect. *'on Lucien's backstory not revealed yet.' *Hellios teach Lucien how to travel between timelines. *Lucien along with Naymeran helped to create the Helliosian cult in all timelines (using the Core power, Hellios temporally prevented new timelines from being created) *An elf become the fourth container *Meanwhile Zaphos introduced vampires to havyralchemy. *Due to the power of the Architect; Lucien quickly become the best mage among the vampires thus, becoming a noble. *Hellios guide his cult to an Architectian door, promising it is the gate to the promised land. *An human became the fifth container on Kyriah. *Vanesca (daughter of Vansphere II) received Zaphos blessing. *Vanesca became the sixth soul container, her memories is wiped by lucien. *Vansphere II (the king of Empyrium) gave an havyralchemy book to Haryr, a low middle class vampire child. *Vansphere II supossedly died of a natural disase, her daughter Vanesca was conviced the future ruler, Lord Veirydar did it to acces power sooner. *Vampire population expanded too quickly, animal blood become rarer. *After discovering an old library within the Empyrium castle, Lord Veirydar decide to turn blood into energy in order to create a portal on another world were they will hunt whatever inhabit on it. *A rebelious group called Myrkri is formed. *They attack blood malaxer. *They infiltrate Lord Veirydar castle but, he eventually found out. *Lord Veirydar make an agreement with them and say they have seven days to find a solution. *They find a solution, however the gods decide to reset the world. *As it is the last day, they decide to offer godhood to whoever was the last man standing, however it was a lie; they just wanted to see chaos. *Madara is offered a choices by Hellios to remain in the world (Kyriah) or not. Event after Myrkri ''The following takes place in the temporal sequence A75. *The Gods began reshaping the land to create the second world, Dymunia. *The gods start arguing about the placement of mountains. *After multiple years, they became satisfied with geography and leave it as it. *They start creating false memories for Dymunia future inhabitants to have. *'The world is now "reset"' The "original past" *The world is reset, everyone (except Lucien) have false memories about a past that simply didn't exist, the year is the 40th Ire of Pnyre *Grindevlad rise to power. *Grindevlad is killed, his mansion is burned. *20 years latter Madara and Vanesca gives birth to Stelyvan , Arawynys and Rukiro give bird to Elysys. *5 years latter, the Helliosian cult reappear and build their cathedral on top of Grindevlad's mansion ruins. *2 years later, the cult kinnap Elysys, the Seventh Ritual happend. *Time is frozen by Hellios in this temporality, hoping to seal The Architect. *Meanwhile, others timeline goes on, unaffected. *The populaces fearing magicians, the Ecclesia rise in power. *Jules Jovklai leads the Ecclesian crusade, eradicating magic and magician. *Many year latter, the authority of the Church is overthrown. *The remnants of Ecclesia form a group called The Conclave New Order Arc This arc is set approximately 800 years after the time period Black Ritual is set. The Lucien's Chronicles (prelude of ARCH ULTRA) - Timeline Q73 (Tale of the Erudite) = *Bill Rwright and Stephen Rwright are born *Mark Rwright create a company called Architech *The Architect visit Bill Rwright in his dreams, falsely telling him that Aleister Payne will create a fascist dystopia under the party of Veritam (year 14 of Slyph). *Stephen Rwright's girlfriend Ellia Iswyl dies. *Bill Rwright dies in a car accident. *Stephen Rwright becomes president of Upirkly (note: in this timeline no deal is proposed by Hellios). *Lucien occupy an unspecified function among Stephen Rwright administration. *Scientists discover that an "ultra-solar flare" will inevitably happened and that the surface needs to be evacuated. *Stephen Rwright, Lucien and The Conclave are warned. *Select individuals are evacuated into the city-bunker called Heptalia (Year 23 of Slyph). *Stefan Hallow is selected to be saved due to his Arismatic condition. *The "ultra-solar flare" create a chain nuclear reaction, destroying the surface. *Stefan Hallow end up in the same apartment as Lucien. *Simulcast (Simultra) technology is eventually created. *During an excavation, Stefan Hallow is severely injured. *Lucien offer to take Stefan's soul so that he won't die. *Stefan Hallow and Lucien now inhabit the same body. *Stefan/Lucien fake his death and meets Stephen Rwright (of timeline E57). *They travel to timeline E57. }} Timeline D14 (Way of The Architect) *Bill Rwright and Stephen Rwright are born *Mark Rwright create a company called Architech *The Architect visit Bill Rwright in his dreams, falsely telling him that Aleister Payne will create a fascist dystopia under the party of Veritam (year 14 of Slyph). *Stephen Rwright's girlfriend Ellia Iswyl dies. *Bill Rwright eventually inherit Architech's CEO position after his father die. *Bill Rwright run for president and win his first term. *Bill Rwright wins his second term. *Bill Rwright joins The Conclave. *Bill start to secretly conspire against Aleister Payne as his hatred grow more each day. *The group arrives in this timeline (see timelines E57 and Q73) *Lucien and Stephen Rwright (The Imperator) create the Helliosian Intelligence Agency. *Lucien rescue Rosia from Architech's laboratory. *Simulcast / Simultra technology is introduced in this timeline by Edmond Enkloi. *Simultra development begins (the code needed to be compatibilized to quantum computing for worldwide usage.) *Paul is created by Stephen Rwright as a catalyst of memories. *Paul is used by Edmond Enkloi to test Simultra. *The events of ARCH ULTRA start. ARCH ULTRA and end of Way of The Architect not yet revealed Spiraling Time Arc Black Ritual *Pravos arrives and discover the frozen timeline. *He unfroze it, swaping the real Elysys with a clone, thus harvesting the power of Fuh-Tak since it is sealed inside her. *The Shadow Sentinels detect the new Elysys as an anomaly and seek to exterminate her. *Elysys go in another timeline to evade them. *They sucessfully kill her regardless. *Lucien send Elysys' soul in her native timeline.